Alone
by Blinizz sucre
Summary: NCIS - Une enquête difficile, le CID qui s'en mêle, Kate qui s'éloigne de Gibbs, et ce dernier qui a bien du mal à dire ce qu'il ressent!


**Alone**

Note: Avant de commencer à RP, j'écrivais beaucoup de fictions entières et des OS. Essentiellement sur NCIS et le couple Kate/Gibbs. Oui je l'avoue, je suis une groupie :) Je suis entrain de les corriger et je voulais vous les montrer.  
>Autre chose: j'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant Alone de Celine Dion, je vous conseillle de l'écouter en même temps, je trouve qu'elle met dans l'ambiance :)<p>

« **Alors c'est fini ? Tu le veux ainsi ?** Dit-elle la voix étranglée par la tristesse et la colère.

**-C'est pas comme çà que je voulais que çà finisse ! Crois-moi !**

**-Pourtant, c'est toi qui le veux !**

**-On n'arrête pas de se disputer !** »

Elle se massa les tempes tant par fatigue que par lassitude. Ils étaient là, assis dans sa cuisine à se disputer une énième fois. Çà arrivait souvent depuis le début de cette enquête et leur collaboration avec le CID.

« **Comprends moi, quand je suis avec toi, j'ai toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ou qu'on s'en prenne à toi.**

**-Non ... C'est des foutaises tout ça ! Ça fait des mois qu'on est ensemble et on a fait des tas d'enquêtes sans jamais que ça n'interfère dans notre vie privée !**

**-Faux ! On a en jamais parlé c'est différent !**

**-C'est nouveau ça, depuis quand tu n'oses pas parler avec moi ?**

**-Il n'y a jamais eu d'ambiguïté entre nous, on s'est toujours tout dit ! Mais c'est ... c'est depuis cette enquête et l'arrivée de J... du CID !**

**-Arrêtes de dire des idioties !**

**-Ah c'est moi qui dis des idioties maintenant ?** Commença-t-elle à hurler. **Pourquoi tu es désagréable avec John ?**

**-Je ne suis pas désagréable avec TON John !** Dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

**-C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu es jaloux?**

**-Ou vas-tu chercher des idées aussi stupides !** »

_« Ou vas-tu chercher des idées aussi stupides ! »_ Cette phrase lui brisa le cœur dès l'instant ou elle sortit de la bouche de son compagnon.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue. Gibbs s'avança vers elle pour essuyer du bout des doigts ses larmes mais elle le repoussa violemment.

« **Tu as raison ! Tout est fini, tu n'en a rien faire de moi, pourquoi continuerions-nous à nous voir ? C'est une idée stupide !** Dit-elle d'un ton sanglant.

**-Kate ...**

**-Non ! Ne me demandes pas de t'écouter s'il te plait ! C'est fini et puis voilà...**

**-Kate laisse...**

**-Non !** Hurla-t-elle. **Je te dis que c'est bon …. C'est fini et voilà !** »

Elle descendit de la table de travail et reboutonna son chemisier qu'il avait presque voulu lui arraché avant qu'ils ne recommencent à se disputer, et sans un regard vers Gibbs elle s'avança pour reprendre la veste de son tailleur.

Elle prit les clés de sa voiture mais elle sentit les mains chaudes de son amant sur sa taille.

« **Kate ...** »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle retira vivement les mains de Gibbs de sa taille. La brunette se tourna vers lui et lui dit d'un ton las qui laissa place à la colère :

« **Comment tu me l'as si bien dit, c'est fini ! Dès le début, on l'a su, nous deux çà ne conduirait jamais à rien ! Tu ne m'aimes pas alors ... c'est fini ! Je peux vivre avec çà alors faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé ok ? Au travail faisons comme d'habitude !** »

Elle recula sans lui laisser le temps de parler et partit presque en courant de la maison pour se précipiter dehors. Néanmoins, elle attendit d'être chez elle pour éclater en sanglot.

Plus tard […]

Seule dans son bain, elle se fit un résumé de sa relation avec son patron.

« **Mmm pas très glorieuse cette relation. 8 mois. Elle aura duré 8 mois. 8 moi c'est long dans une vie !** »

Elle soupira longuement et posa sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire en fermant les yeux. La vérité c'était qu'elle aimait cet homme. Elle l'aimait encore. Elle était littéralement folle de lui, de ses baisers, de ses yeux et son regard.

Elle avait un besoin irrésistible de l'embrasser dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui et de le sentir près d'elle.

« **8 mois c'est long et court dans une vie. Et ma pauvre Kate, tu es tombée amoureuse. Tu es tombée amoureuse d'un beau salop qui lui, ne t'aime pas. Et bah bravo, tu as gagné le pompon avec çà ! Bon sang, comment j'ai fait ? Comment j'ai pu être si naïve et [ ...]** »

Elle sortit de son bain et s'enroula dans une serviette qu'elle noua autour d'elle. Ensuite, elle enfila un pyjama et s'enveloppa d'une couverture en laine, d'un bol de pop corn et mit un film romantique pitoyablement nul.

Seulement, 5 minutes après que le film ait commencé elle entendit sonner à la porte. Elle soupira longuement et posa le pop corn ainsi que la télécommande après avoir mit le film sur pause.

Elle regarda par le judas et aperçut un Gibbs au regard triste. Son cœur se serra mais elle n'ouvrit pas.

Gibbs poussa un long soupir et dit :

« **Kate, je sais que tu es là ! Ouvres-moi !**

**-...**

**-Kate, il faut qu'on parle ! Allez ouvre, ne fais pas l'enfant !** »

Ne pas faire l'enfant ? A-t-elle bien entendu ? La jolie brunette ouvrit alors sa porte assez brutalement.

Et fit face à Gibbs :

« **Je fais l'enfant ? JE FAIS L'ENFANT ! Laisses-moi tranquilles d'accord ? J'ai besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir !** »

Gibbs la toisa de son eternel regard énigmatique :

« **A réfléchir comment tu vas m'éviter demain ? Kate, il faut qu'on discute !** »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et sans le laisser entrer, elle dit :

« **IL n'y a absolument rien à dire ! Tu as voulu qu'on arrête et on arrête. Point final !**

**-Ne mets pas çà sur mon dos ! On arrête pas de se disputer Katie !**

**-Ne m'appelle pas Katie ! Et puis c'est toi qui a prit la décision de notre séparation ! Maintenant, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Gibbs !** »

Et elle lui ferma la porte au nez. Gibbs n'en revenait pas, elle venait de lui fermer la porte au nez là ?

Le lendemain, la journée se passa calmement. Kate et Gibbs ne se parlèrent pratiquement pas, sauf pour le strict nécessaire.

C'est aussi ce jour-là, qu'ils résolurent l'enquête sur le tueur en série qui sévissait depuis 5 mois parmi les officiers à deux doigts d'obtenir une promotion. Ils l'arrêtèrent et en 3h l'homme avoua les 4 meurtres sans que Gibbs n'eut à employer une de ses méthodes.

Vers 20h, quand ils eurent tous finis leur rapport Gibbs laissa rentrer ses agents chez eux. Tony et McGee ne se firent pas prier deux fois. Tony partit retrouver une des ses conquêtes et McGee partit chercher Abby dans son labo.

Il ne restait plus que Gibbs, Kate et John : l'agent du CID qui avait prêté main forte au NCIS durant l'enquête. Il s'était si bien installé qu'on lui avait même prêté un bureau près de l'équipe de Gibbs.

10 minutes plus tard, John bailla longuement et s'étira. Il imprima son rapport deux fois, et en agrafa les 7 feuilles qu'il remit à Gibbs. Celui-ci ne leva même pas la tête quand il les posa à son bureau. Cette réaction n'échappa pas à Kate qui soupira intérieurement.

Elle imprima elle aussi son rapport et le déposa au bureau de Gibbs qui, cette fois-ci leva la tête vers elle et la gratifia d'un regard neutre auquel elle ne répondit pas.

Elle prit sa veste ainsi que son sac à main sans un regard pour son patron et ex-amant et John. Celui-ci finissait de ranger ses affaires tranquillement tandis que Gibbs était déjà entrain d'attendre l'ascenseur. A contrecœur, la belle brune s'avança alors vers l'ascenseur et n'adressa pas la parole à son patron.

Leurs regards se fixèrent et elle le regarda avec hostilité, ce fut lui qui prit la parole :

« **Il faut qu'on parle.**

**-Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit au contraire !**

**-Kate ... J'ai fait une erreur...**

**-Une erreur ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Il n'y a pas d'erreur !** Dit-elle d'une voix ou perçait la rancœur et la colère. »

Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir de le détester à mort. Lui aussi se détestait de lui avoir dit tout ça la veille.

« **Non, de se séparer. J'ai fait une erreur quand ... J'ai fait une erreur quand j'ai dit qu'on devait se séparer ! Kate je ...**

**-Heum ... Kate ?** Le coupa John en se raclant la gorge. »

Kate se retourna vivement et fit face à John en le gratifiant de son plus beau sourire. Cette réaction n'échappa pas à Gibbs mais il se retint vivement de lever les yeux aux ciels. John, lui, sourit de son air le plus charmeur ce qui avait le don de rendre Gibbs de plus en plus irritable:

« **Tu es libre à dîner ce soir ?** »

Là s'en était trop pour Gibbs. Elle le sentit bouger et se retourna. Elle aperçut un Gibbs au regard impassible disparaître dans l'ascenseur. Kate soupira longuement et reporta son attention sur John.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Elle s'arrête net dans le haut des escaliers. Elle ne voulait pas (encore) qu'il sache qu'elle était là.

Lui ? Il ponçait une fois de plus son bateau. Cet homme qui caressait le bois était le même qui, pendant 8 mois avait été son amant. Un amant merveilleux attentif au moindre désir de sa partenaire. Un amant sensuel … Un amant méconnaissable au travail tant il était différent une fois sorti du NCIS.

Elle hésita longuement avant de descendre le voir ignorant comment il allait réagir. Sa porte était toujours ouverte pour elle : jours et nuits. Mais là, c'était différent. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble, çà changeait les choses non ?

Gibbs n'était pas un homme de paroles mais un homme d'action ; elle savait ce qui lui en avait coûté au NCIS de venir lui parler, de se mettre à nu en lui avouant qu'il avait fait une erreur. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé en le laissant partir sans rien dire. Et maintenant, elle le regrettait amèrement.

Elle espérait simplement qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux agent Todd ?** »

Il avait parlé tout en continuant à poncer son bateau, comme d'habitude, il avait senti sa présence. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers de la cave le regard rivé sur Gibbs.

« **Il faut qu'on parle Gibbs !**

**-Nous avons en avons déjà chez toi, chez moi ...et puis tu ne devrais pas être avec John ?** répliqua-t-il d'une voix acide. Vas le rejoindre. »

Elle baissa les yeux une seconde. Comment lui en vouloir après tout. Il avait tenté de s'excuser et elle qu'avait-t-elle fait ? Rien ! Normal qu'il ne veuille aucune discussions avec elle !

« **Je suis désolée Gibbs !** »

Il arrêta de poncer et posa le papier et le rabot sur une table. Il se leva pour se mettre face à elle. Lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent il lui dit le plus sérieusement possible :

« **Ne dis jamais que tu es désolée !** »

Puis il se retourna et se remit à poncer son bateau.

« **Rentres chez toi Kate !** »

Une minute s'écoula dans le silence le plus total ; elle avait finalement écouté son conseil songea-t-il. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna vivement. La jeune femme retira alors sa main.

« **Je suis très sincèrement désolée Gibbs !** Lui dit-elle d'un air désolée.

**-Désolée de quoi, agent Todd ?** »

Son ton avait été sans réplique. Il se surprit lui-même de la dureté de sa voix. La jeune femme déglutit avec difficultés.

« **De ne pas avoir dit à John de suite que je ne voulais pas manger avec lui. De lui avoir laissé croire que j'étais célibataire.**

**-C'est le cas non ? On est plus ensemble et t'es assez grande pour prendre tes propres décisions ? Allez, sois honnête agent Todd !**

**-Gibbs, ce que je veux c'est ...** »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage. Gibbs la saisit par la taille et la fit pivoter. Elle se retrouvait à présent entre le squelette du bateau et son patron. Il se plaqua contre elle et arrêta son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« **Tu veux quoi Agent spécial Todd ?** Lui dit-il d'une voix dure, en détachant lentement chaque syllabe.

**-Toi !** Lui susurra-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. »

Alors ? Verdict ? C'est la première fois que je publie mes écrits sur un site de ce genre (avant c'était sur Skyrock -' ) et donc, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis!

Je continue à en écrire ou pas ? (a)


End file.
